Storms Ahead
by rroslyn
Summary: Lily Evans era uma crédula. James Potter era um cético. Entre tantos extremos, um meio-termo pode ser encontrado. Lily&James, Sirius&Remus
1. Capítulo 1

(Não há lugar como o lar)

Lily Evans era uma crédula.

Para ela, tais coisas como acaso não existiam. Não passavam de ideias mirabolantes criadas pelo homem para que ele sentisse que tinha algum poder sobre a vida ou o universo. Em sua concepção, tudo se tratava do Destino e as coisas que ele tinha a oferecer.

Lily Evans acreditava que tudo acontecia por um motivo, e mesmo que ela não pudesse entender qual fosse, era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Se tratava de um fato consumado tal como o sol nascer no leste e se pôr no oeste, e que após os dias vem as noites.

Ela era, sim, uma romântica incurável, de histórias de amor com meios sofridos e finais felizes, mas pessoalmente ela não acreditava que aquilo a classificasse como uma pessoa ingênua. Muito pelo contrário, ela tinha plena consciência de que o Destino poderia ser uma vadia, e sentia tanta raiva disso quanto qualquer outra pessoa sentiria.

Ainda assim, Lily não conseguia entender como qualquer pessoa que vivesse o mesmo mundo que ela e visse todas as coisas que ela via pudesse ser menos que um crédulo, porque a cada dia primeiro de setembro, desde o ano de mil novecentos e setenta e um, lhe parecia muito óbvio que a existência de todas as pessoas e que tudo que se passava em suas vidas era causada por uma série de fatores pré-determinados.

Todos os anos, de junho até setembro, ela ia se deitar com medo de acordar no dia seguinte apenas para descobrir que os últimos anos de sua vida haviam sido um fruto muitíssimo bem estruturado de sua mente fértil. E todos os anos, assim que seu pai a deixava no trêm que saía da Plataforma 9, em King's Cross, Londres, com lágrimas nos olhos e um abraço apertado, Lily respirava aliviada e tinha suas crenças reafirmadas e concretizadas.

Sua vida não era uma fantasia, delírio, sonho, ou qualquer outra coisa que a tornasse menos real. E ali estava ela mais uma vez, no expresso a caminho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Ainda havia resquícios do que fora um verão muito quente e sufocante, mesmo que em poucas semanas a estação fosse embora para dar lugar à paisagem dourada típica de outubro, portanto, a comitiva estava calorosa e abafada devido ao sol que entrava pelas janelas empoeiradas. Por todos os lados, ela ouvia gritos excitados de adolescentes animados, e vez ou outra gritava uma repreensão para alguns alunos mais jovens enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, cumprindo sua função como monitora.

– ... Eu não estou realmente triste com isso, na verdade – ia dizendo seu companheiro de cargo tranquilamente – Porque você sabe que eu nunca fui um preparador de Poções tão bom assim, então não foi um choque tão grande.

Remus Lupin era, assim como Lily, um sextanista da Grifinória. Em seu aspecto físico, ele era muito alto e magro, com cabelos em um tom que variava entre castanho muito claro e loiro anormalmente escuro que tornava difícil realmente categoriza-lo. E ele tinha cicatrizes. Várias. Pelo rosto e braços, e ninguém (bem, quase ninguém) sabia exatamente de onde elas vinham. Elas não deixavam Lily esquecer que, sim, o Destino poderia ser uma grande vadia cruel e desalmada.

Agora, por dentro, Remus era definitivamente uma das pessoas favoritas de Lily naquela escola. Ele deveria ser o ser humano mais gentil a pisar na face da Terra, com uma aura de paz e tranquilidade irradiante, além de responsável, inteligente e divertido para se ter por perto – como o irmão que qualquer pessoa gostaria de ter. Como o sol em um dia frio: quente e acolhedor.

– Eu poderia ter te ajudado com Poções se você tivesse pedido - ela respondeu, sinceramente. - De verdade, Remus.

A resposta dele foi um sorriso de lado.

– Eu sei que poderia. Mas de verdade, James fez tudo o que podia. Eu só não sou um talento natural como vocês.

– Talvez eu tivesse sido uma professora melhor que o Potter... – ela respondeu, em um tom brincalhão que o fez sorrir.

– Não o deixe te pegar duvidando das habilidades dele – eles riram juntos, e Remus deu de ombros – Eu estou de boa. Honestamente, as masmorras me dão claustrofobia, e o Peter também não teve a nota necessária.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. Embora Peter Pettigrew não fosse tão brilhante quanto seus amigos, ela não esperava que ele fosse falhar em alguma das matérias dos NOM's. Nem mesmo em uma tão difícil como Poções.

– Então vai ser o que? James, Sirius e eu?

– Roslyn vai abandonar? – Lily acenou positivamente com a cabeça, Remus não pareceu surpreso – O Sirius também vai. Mas aposto que terão mais alunos da Grifinória.

Lily estava abrindo a boca para lhe responder que tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas foi interrompida quando um braço sendo displicentemente jogado ao redor de seu pescoço a fez saltar no lugar ao ser pega distraída. Não foi surpresa alguma, entretanto, ver quem era o dono tão displicente quando o ato, do membro que causava a separação dela e de seu parceiro de conversa.

Se Remus Lupin era o sol de um dia frio, o novo participante da cena era como o calor sufocante de um dia de verão, tal como no qual eles se encontravam. Com suas roupas escuras e atitude de estrela do rock, Sirius Black era tão presente quanto um calor de 40 graus.

– Sabe... Nós estávamos mesmo nos perguntando aonde nossas crianças responsáveis estariam.

Lily quase riu com o cuidadoso uso do plural em cada pronome na frase dita por Black, como se ele quisesse deixar explícito o quanto ele, por si mesmo, não se preocuparia tanto com a ausência dos dois. Sua apatia deliberada chegava a ser comicamente preocupada.

Remus, com toda sua sagacidade, não parecia notar isso com tanta facilidade quanto a colega, entretanto.

– Alguns de nós realmente se preocupam com seus deveres, Sirius. – ele ia respondendo.

– Se eu cumprir com meus deveres em algum momento da minha vida, as pessoas esperarão que eu os cumpra sempre. - Sirius replicou, um sorriso enviesado no canto do rosto. – E eu não quero viver sob as expectativas de terceiros.

Lily suspirou a balançou a cabeça, menos de forma desaprovadora e mais em descrença frustrada.

– Todos conhecemos a sua apatia em relação à opinião de outras pessoas, Black. - ela riu, revirando os olhos. Sirius odiava quando ela fazia isso. – Aonde estão as outras malditas pessoas da Grifinória neste trem?

– A Max está no nosso vagão - Lily suspirou internamente. Tudo o que ela pedia para Roslyn, todos os anos, era que ela não se sentasse com os marotos durante o retorno à escola – Mas o James está com a Skye.

Ela poderia ter comemorado, mas imaginou que seria ofensivo e inapropriado, principalmente se ela levasse em conta sua nova resolução de início de ano letivo.

– E como ele está? – ela não entendeu a preocupação de Remus em relação a integridade física ou aos sentimentos de James, mas ele e Sirius trocaram um olhar tão longo e cheio de significado que a garota se sentiu momentaneamente como uma intrusa.

– Da mesma maneira que estava antes de sairmos da casa dele.

– Achei que você fosse passar as férias na França com seus pais, Remus... - Lily sabia que estava sendo indiscreta, mas não pode se impedir de questionar, confusa.

– Estive com os Potter nas últimas semanas. – era adorável como, para todos, Sirius vinha automaticamente implícito no nome "Potter". – Houveram... Imprevistos.

Perguntar qual tipo de imprevisto seria demais até mesmo para ela, portanto, Lily apenas aquiesceu e sorriu um pouco.

– Eu sabia que você não conseguiria passar muito tempo sem os amores da sua vida, de qualquer forma. – o tom de brincadeira fez com que tanto Sirius quando Remus lhe dessem um pequeno sorriso, porém, ambos olharam para baixo e pareceram deliberadamente convencidos a não fazer qualquer contato visual entre si.

Após mais alguns segundos de caminhada e um desvio rápido no assunto, Sirius obrigou Remus e Lily a entrarem em uma das cabines pelas quais estavam passando, mesmo que sob os protestos constantes de ambos. Havia apenas duas pessoas ali, e a conversa que fluía baixa entre os dois cessou assim que a porta se abriu.

Lily sorriu com animação ao ver sua melhor amiga depois de dois meses, e o rosto de Roslyn se iluminou tanto que a reciprocidade era óbvia. Uma série de circunstâncias havia as impedido de se encontrarem durante aquele verão, e isso tornara os dias de Lily muito mais longos do que o normal.

Claro que elas haviam trocado corujas no mínimo duas vezes por semana para manter a outra atualizada sobre os acontecimentos de suas férias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Os braços de Roslyn a seguraram com força e levaram dois minutos para deixar que Lily se afastasse, e ambas tinham um sorriso no rosto ao encarar a outra.

Roslyn Max era filha de bruxos importantes no Ministério da Magia, e esse era parte do motivo da separação das duas durante aqueles meses. Os pais dela não acreditavam que fosse prudente deixar sua única filha andando por aí com tudo o que acontecia no mundo bruxo nos últimos tempos e, mesmo que aquilo entristecesse Lily, ela era obrigada a concordar com os pais da amiga.

– É tão bom estar de volta – Roslyn disse, com um sorriso largo no rosto – Eu juro que realmente tive medo de não me deixarem voltar esse ano. Meu pai não parava de soltar indiretas sobre suas dúvidas em relação à segurança que a escola tinha a oferecer todos os dias.

Ela afastou uma mecha do cabelo muito cacheado para trás da orelha e suspirou. Roslyn tinha os olhos em um tom muito escuro de castanho e os lábios mais bonitos que Lily já vira na vida. E as pequenas sardas que lhe salpicavam o nariz arrebitado, mesmo apesar da pele olivada, finalizavam a combinação de características mais inesperadas e bonitas possível.

– Mesmo os seus pais precisam admitir que não corremos nenhum risco em Hogwarts – Remus disse, se sentando no banco de couro ao lado do outro ocupante da cabine, Peter Pettigrew.

– Bom, quem pode ter certeza de qualquer coisa? – a pergunta de Peter era retórica, mesmo porque nenhum dos outros presentes saberia como responder ao rapaz. O terceiro autoentitulado maroto era franzino e um pouco gordinho, seus cabelos eram mais claros que os de Remus e faziam parecer que ele tinha uma grossa camada de poeira cobrindo sua cabeça ao invés de fios de cabelo.

Ele também lhe despertava um forte e inexplicável instinto materno. Talvez porque Pettigrew sempre lhe parecera mais inofensivo que todos seus amigos (até mesmo Remus), ou porque ele fosse uma combinação inusitada para completar o círculo de amizades de Sirius Black e James Potter. A única coisa que Lily sabia era que Peter Pettigrew lhe fazia querer preparar chocolate quente e enrola-lo em um cobertor confortável para protegê-lo de todas as maldades do mundo.

– Não vem com essa – Sirius respondeu ao amigo, não parecendo tão preocupado quanto os outros três – Já falamos sobre isso. Nós temos o Dumbledore!

Ele pronunciou o nome do professor com certa reverência. Como se ele fosse algum herói enviado à terra com o único objetivo de proteger a todos: como uma espécie de mártir. Pettigrew não pareceu se convencer.

– Quem garante que o Dumbledore tenha algum poder contra ele?

Peter não precisou especificar sobre quem estava falando. Na verdade, apenas o uso do pronome fez com que todos na cabine estremecessem da cabeça aos pés e olhassem uns para os outros com expressões preocupadas: ele havia sido quem tocara naquele que fora o assunto da conversa desde o início, mas nenhum deles tivera a audácia de especificar.

A primeira vez que Lily ouvira falar sobre o tal bruxo fora talvez entre os treze ou quatorze anos, e ele havia se tornado cada vez mais presente desde então. Desde antes de ingressar em Hogwarts ela sabia sobre os bruxos que se acreditavam superiores a aqueles que, como Lily, haviam nascido entre os trouxas. Que acreditavam ser realmente merecedores da magia.

Mas simplesmente imaginar que alguém poderia chegar ao nível de Lorde Voldemort... Aquilo fazia algo ferver dos pés à cabeça de Lily, se de medo ou de raiva, ela não saberia explicar exatamente.

– Bom... – Lily parou por um tempo e suspirou, todos os seus amigos a encaravam, esperando – Ele é o Dumbledore. Nós todos sabemos que ele é um dos maiores... O maior bruxo do nosso tempo.

Apesar de todos parecerem convencidos, ou no mínimo um tanto quando acalentados pelas palavras de Lily, ela mesma não conseguia se animar tanto. Mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore havia vencido o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos e que ele fosse a pessoa mais inteligente que ela conhecesse, tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor dizia o contrário.

Era simplesmente muito dificil conseguir tirar da cabeça todas as notícias que havia lido em sua casa durante todo o verão. Os bruxos desaparecidos, os ataques a trouxas... As mortes. Mesmo que o calor fosse ainda mais sufocante dentro daquela cabine do que no restante do trem, Lily estremeceu, soltando um longo suspiro desanimado.

– ... E o meu pai chegava muito tarde quase todos os dias – Roslyn ia dizendo, parecendo ter prendido a atenção dos meninos com suas palavas, mesmo que Lily não tivesse ouvido ao menos uma letra que ela havia dito antes disso.

– Ele te contou alguma coisa além do que aparece nos jornais?

Roslyn balançou a cabeça negativamente à pergunta de Remus, e todos imitaram Lily ao soltar longos e pesados suspiros de preocupação.

– Mas eu os ouvi... – Roslyn parecia muito nervosa, seus ombros estavam tensos e ela olhou para fora da janela, pensativa. – Um dia. Eles acharam que eu estava no jardim, e eu os ouvi conversando sobre uma das mortes. Aparentemente, essa não foi noticiada, porque o Ministério está tentando fazer parecer que eles têm tudo sobre controle, mas eles estavam conversando sobre uma garotinha que tinha acabado de receber a carta de Hogwarts...

A voz de Roslyn quebrou e ela trincou os dentes, parecendo ser incapaz de continuar. Quase que com um pulo, Lily saiu de seu lugar e se enfiou entre a amiga e Peter, passando os braços ao redor da garota.

– Aparentemente foi horrível. Mamãe estava falando que nunca tinha visto nada tão horrível... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se virou. – E foi na sua vizinhança, Lily.

Lily arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, surpresa.

– Meu pai não comentou sobre...

– Bom, é como eu disse – Roslyn a interrompeu – O Ministério está encobrindo tudo da melhor maneira possível. Acho que nem as autoridades dos trouxas devem estar sabendo de tudo.

– Os pais do James... – Sirius começou, e todos olharam para ele em expectativa – Bom, eles disseram que os trouxas estão começando a notar também. Que existe alguma coisa errada...

Os olhares de voltaram novamente para Lily, esperando seu veredicto. A garota se mexeu no lugar e cutucou em uma pulseira em seu punho, pensativa.

– Bem... Os noticiários estão caóticos. Uma série de acidentes e mortes inexplicáveis, mas eles não conseguem fazer qualquer ligação entre os casos – ela lambeu os lábios, respirando entre dentes - Meu pai é policial, e ele andava muito preocupado. Não queria deixar que eu ou a Petúnia saíssemos sozinhas de casa e...

– Bom, era de se esperar, não é mesmo? – Remus comentou, ao passo que todos confirmaram com a cabeça – Quero dizer, não iríamos conseguir manter eles afastados disso por muito mais tempo.

– Os trouxas não são burros – Sirius concordou, o fantasma de um sorriso triste brincando no canto de seu rosto.

– Ele sabe sobre o que está acontecendo? – Peter o interrompeu, curioso, ao passo que Lily o encarou confusa – O seu pai. Ele sabe o que está acontecendo com... No nosso mundo?

A garota suspirou. Ela nunca se acostumaria com aquilo, com como a sua família e amigos estavam separados por aquela tênue linha que existia entre seus mundos. Como ela estava separada de sua família por aquela divisão.

– Superficialmente. Eu não queria que ele se preocupasse sem motivos, e além do mais, não há nada que ele possa fazer, afinal...

Ela não precisou completar sua sentença para que eles a entendessem.

Afinal, ele é um trouxa. E se muitos bruxos altamente treinados pelo Ministério da Magia não poderiam fazer nada para deter Voldemort... O que ele poderia?

Mais alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhum deles dissesse qualquer palavra. Talvez estivessem muito ocupados com seus próprios pensamentos, ou muito assustados para dizer qualquer coisa em voz alta. De forma atenta, Lily olhou para todos naquela cabine, e sentiu algo apertar dentro de seu peito – aquelas eram algumas das pessoas com as quais ela mais se preocupava em sua vida. Se algo acontecesse a algum deles por conta daquele que se autoentitulava Lorde, ela não saberia dizer se conseguiria lidar com a dor.

Ela bem sabia como podia deixar o sofrimento lhe consumir quando era forte demais.

Todos pularam alto quando a porta do vagão se abriu com um estrondo, é um garoto pequeno da Corvinal olhou ao redor, os grandes olhos castanhos vasculhando o local.

– Me mandaram falar com uma tal Evans – ele deveria ser um segundanista, ou um terceiroanista muito pequeno – Alguma de vocês é a Evans?

Ele encarou Roslyn e Lily.

– Eu sou – ela respondeu, confusa. O garoto se limitou a jogar um pedaço de pergaminho meio amassado na mão dela e saiu sem nem ao menos lhe lançar um segundo olhar, como se tivesse mais coisas com as quais se preocupar do que o correio de uma garota da Grifinória que ele nem ao menos conhecia.

Lily apertou o papel entre as mãos e sentiu algo gelado em seu coração ao reconhecer a letra apertada tão familiar na tinta preta que adornava o bilhete. A mensagem era curta e direta:"Me encontre no carro dos monitores às cinco horas."

– Eu posso ir com você, se quiser – Roslyn falou baixinho por cima do ombro de Lily, porque os garotos já pareciam ter se ocupado o suficiente em seu assunto e as estavam ignorando muito educadamente. Ela deveria ter reconhecido a letra com tanta facilidade quanto a própria Lily.

A ruiva negou com a cabeça e apontou para o final do bilhete com seriedade. Ambas suspiraram.

"Venha sozinha", ele dizia.


	2. Capítulo 2

(Não há lugar como o lar - PARTE II)

James Potter era um cético.

Dentre suas crenças pessoais, o destino definitivamente não era uma delas, e ele e tinha plena certeza de que tinha completo controle sobre o rumo que sua vida tomasse. Crendices e fé eram coisas das quais os seres humanos precisavam para se manterem sãos durante os momentos nos quais não conseguissem ser racionais. Uma válvula de escape, uma maneira de contornar a dor de se estar vivo.

Uma fraqueza.

James não apenas acreditava, mas sabia que ele fazia as decisões de sua vida. Aprendera, durante seus dezesseis anos e cinco meses de vida que você precisa fazer suas escolhas e então agir para que as coisas acontecessem. Além disso, você deveria aprender a lidar com as consequências de seus atos, pois não havia ninguém a quem culpar pelo efeito dominó de decisões mal feitas e impensadas além de si mesmo.

Isso era na verdade um grande problema, porque, para ser honesto, James era uma bela máquina de tomar decisões ruins.

Porém, no momento, James Potter desejava mais que tudo ser um crédulo.

Nada acalentaria mais seu coração do que acreditar em vida após a morte, paraíso, ou todo tipo de bobagem dos trouxas as quais ele costumava fazer pouco caso há menos de um mês. Naquele momento, ser um cético era a coisa mais dolorosa que já havia acontecido em sua vida, e ele faria de tudo para acabar com aquilo, cortar aquela parte de sua personalidade e para então poder modificá-la ao seu bél-prazer.

Aquele era seu momento de dor e de luto, e foi quando ele teve mais certeza do que nunca que os bruxos não eram nada melhores que os trouxas, de forma alguma.

Afinal, a magia que corria em seu sangue não conseguia impedir que seu coração doesse e sua garganta fechasse cada vez que pensava nele. Não havia feitiço que tirasse todas as lembranças e toda a dor que havia dentro de si.

James se sentiu muito dramático enquanto pensava sobre tudo isso, e agradeceu imensamente a uma inexistente força maior que sua companheira de compartimento não tivesse o poder da legilimência. Felizmente, ele foi trazido de volta a realidade ao avistar as torres há muito familiares que indicavam que em pouco tempo estaria no castelo de Hogwarts

– Não há lugar como o lar. – a voz da dita companheira de viagem quebrou um pouco no meio da frase, porque fazia muito tempo que estavam apenas sentados ali, sem falar uma palavra.

– Você provavelmente vai querer chutar a minha bunda dramática agora, mas nem mesmo Hogwarts se parece com um lar. No momento.

Uma sobrancelha de Skye se levantou, e ela lhe deu aquele sorriso cheio de significado.

– Que bom que você sabe que está agindo da maior forma Sirius Black possível.

James riu e colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendido. Na verdade, ele realmente estava. Um pouco. Se chegara ao ponto no qual podia ser comparado a Sirius Black, a verdadeira rainha do drama, então ele realmente estava sendo um pé no saco.

Tudo isso se passou por um segundo em sua mente enquanto ele olhava para o rosto bem humorado de uma de suas melhores amigas no mundo.

James tinha a política de ser muito grato por todas as pessoas em sua vida e por suas pequenas particularidades, mas, no momento, ele não conseguia pensar qual parte da sua existência o fizera merecedor de uma Skye Lynch.

Ela era o alívio bem vindo depois de duas semanas tensas com pessoas ao seu redor o tempo todo, preocupadas e perguntando como ele se sentia a cada segundo do dia. Era bom poder finalmente se sentar em silêncio e não precisar afirmar que, sim, ele estava bem e que não, ele não precisava de nada e que sim, ele tinha certeza disso.

Não que ele estivesse sendo um ingrato. Não. Ele tinha plena noção de que tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, os quais haviam abandonado suas próprias coisas por duas semanas apenas para ficar ao seu lado durante aquele momento, mas era só que... Skye era o que James precisava naquele momento.

Ela não se dirigia a James como se ele fosse uma bomba relógio que fosse explodir assim que ela falasse uma palavra errada. Ela apenas... Estava ali. E nenhum dos seus amigos parecia entender muito bem que era apenas isso que James precisava no momento, porque estavam muito ocupados esperando que ele fosse ter o seu acesso de raiva, ou de choro, despertando de seu estado de luto silencioso. Talvez fosse porque ela já havia passado por tudo aquilo, mas Skye era uma ótima pessoa para se ter ao seu lado para passar por seu momento de luto.

– Será que conseguimos encontrar eles antes de entrarem em alguma carruagem? – Skye perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de James mais uma vez. Aquilo estava acontecendo bastante ultimamente.

Ele olhou pela janela e notou que o trem havia parado. Lá fora, a gritaria excitada habitual de todos os anos era audível.

Mesmo que estivesse distraído, o garoto não precisou perguntar a Skye sobre quem ele estava se referindo.

\- Nós podemos tentar... – ele se levantou de um pulo, puxando seu malão e coruja do bagageiro enquanto ela já se preparava para enfrentar a multidão de pessoas que passava pelo corredor lá fora.

Enquanto eles caminhavam com certa dificuldade entre a orda de adolescentes que apinhava cada centímetro cúbico da locomotiva, James identificou mais do que alguns rostos conhecidos. Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes conversavam animadamente com Mary McDonald, mas as três pararam para lhe dar oi enquanto ele passava. Kingsley Shacklebolt acenou com a cabeça de longe, e aquela cabeça de cabelo muito escuro que se afastava rapidamente definitivamente era o irmão de Sirius, Regulus.

– Espero que eles não fiquem preocupados com a gente – ele disse para Skye, sem tirar os olhos da massa de robes negros e chapéus pontudos.

A garota não respondeu, e James soltou um longo suspiro se virando para trás, pronto para receber alguma ordem sobre o que fazer. Para sua surpresa, Skye não estava mais ali, ou em qualquer lugar à vista

James franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor, apenas superficialmente preocupado com o sumisso repentina da amiga. Por um lado, aquilo era apenas a Skye: quieta demais para ser de todo perceptível. Talvez ela tivesse encontrado algum colega de sua própria casa e ele a tivesse arrastado para longe, sem notar a presença de James... Sim... Sim, isso era uma possibilidade.

Ele estava quase se preparando para sair por aí perguntando por ela ou por qualquer um de seus amigos, quando a realidade o atingiu com grande força... Ele estava sozinho. Após duas semanas esperando pelo momento no qual finalmente seria deixado para poder respirar, ali estava ele. Sem Remus, Sirius ou Peter. Sem sua mãe, Skye, ou qualquer outra pessoa bem intencionada. Apenas James Potter, e mais ninguém.

Sem nem ao menos pensar, ele deu meia volta e se afastou um pouco da multidão de alunos. Talvez ele caminhasse até a escola, ao invés de pegar uma carruagem... Quais seriam as possibilidades dele entrar em encrenca por aquilo? Provavelmente altas, mas ele também poderia conversar com McGonagall...

Ele duvidava que a professora agisse de forma condescendente com ele em relação às regras da escola apenas porque ele estava passando por um momento delicado. Aquilo não era de seu feitio, embora ela certamente tivesse o coração no lugar certo... James enfiou uma mão dentro do bolso das vestes e tirou de lá o maço de cigarros que havia mantido escondido de sua mãe durante todas as férias de verão.

Aquela era mais uma das coisas de trouxas que Sirius havia encontrado e que agradara aos dois. A primeira vez que haviam acendido um daqueles fora no alto da torre de astronomia, escondidos no meio da noite, quase no final do ano letivo anterior.

Ele se lembrava muito bem da sensação. A adrenalina correndo em seu sangue pelo expectativa de ser pego fora da cama depois do horário, o coração pulsando forte em seus tímpanos e a companhia de sua pessoa favorita no mundo. Talvez fosse tudo isso que tivesse feito com que James e Sirius criassem tanto gosto pela coisa, mais do que a própria fumaça que entrou em seus pulmões e os fizeram começar a tossir quase que imediatamente.

Eles passaram quase duas horas ali no alto. O vento batendo forte em seus rostos na noite quente de maio. Faltavam apenas algumas semanas para que eles começassem as suas provas de N.O.M's, e eles haviam se sentado no peitoril da janela com os pés balançando do lado de fora da construção. Remus sempre brigava com eles e dizia que eles tinham muito gosto em desafiar o perigo, e que aquilo acabaria mal em algum momento, mas eles nunca davam ouvidos.

Eles riam na cara do perigo.

Em partes porque eram jovens e irresponsáveis, e realmente acreditavam que nada no mundo pudesse lhes vencer. Em parte porque o próprio Remus era como eles, mesmo que não admitisse.

De qualquer forma, desde aquela noite eles saíam de fininho vez ou outra, sempre que possível. Nenhum deles sabia se aquilo era exatamente contra o regulamento da escola, mas você não via alunos fumando a torto e à direito, e mesmo para James e Sirius, aquilo parecia um motivo bobo demais para se acabar em detenção.

James encheu o peito com a fumaça e sentiu sua cabeça ficar automaticamente mais leve enquanto pensava sobre tudo isso de uma vez. A fumaça espiralou e sumiu num sopro, sem que ninguém parecesse notar a ovelha que havia se afastado do rebanho e não tinha qualquer pressa para se juntar a eles novamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a multidão de adolescentes foi diminuindo, tal como o comprimento do cigarro entre os dedos de James. Ele abriu os dedos longos, deixando que a bituca caísse na grama e pisou em cima para apagar a brasa que ainda ardia brevemente no tabaco, e então botou as mãos dentro dos bolsos das vestes e acompanhou os últimos retardatários que caminhavam a passos rápidos até às carruagens sem cavalos que esperavam pacientemente para partir.

No todo, James não havia passado nem ao menos cinco minutos sozinho, para falar a verdade. E a sensação também não havia sido tão libertadora quanto esperava – ele ainda sentia aquele buraco no peito, aquele vazio perturbador, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Nem mesmo a si próprio.

Após passar por três transportes lotados, James chegou na última carruagem de uma fila, ele saltou para dentro sem nem ao menos dar uma olhada muito atenta para quem estava ali, e então a portinha se fechou e ele encarou o rosto de seus acompanhantes.

Primeiro, ele sentiu como se um milhão de borboletas fizessem festa em seu estômago. Depois, que um tijolo havia caído ali dentro e arrancado todas suas vísceras.

– Eaí, Evans. – ele disse baixo, no tom mais casual que poderia forçar sua voz a tomar. – Ra... Snape.

O apelido antigo quase escorregou pelos seus lábios, mas ele notou a carranca que começara a se formar no rosto da garota que se encontravaexatamenteao seu lado. Perto demais para que James conseguisse lidar com o braço dela tocando o seu de qualquer forma que não fosse como um adolescente que nutria uma queda que durava tempo demais para ser inofensiva e idiota.

James quase sorriu. Após longas semanas se sentindo como um robô programado para andar por aí sem sentir nada exatamente, era óbvio que ele poderia contar comLily Evanspara despertar algo dentro de si. Mesmo que tivesse durado certa de três segundos e meio.

– Potter... – ela acenou com a cabeça em um tom cortês. – Sirius e Peter tinham dito que você estava com a Lynch...

Ela tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, claramente se perguntando onde Skye havia se enfiado. Seus braços também estavam cruzados muito fortes na frente do peito, tensa, como se não estivesse nada confortável com aquela situação.

– Nós nos perdemos na hora de descer do trem. Você estava com o Sirius?

Lily assentiu. Ela parecia estar tomando muito cuidado para não olhar para Snape, o que era dificil, em um espaço de menos de um metro cúbico e meio.

– E Remus. E Peter. – o canto de seu lábio se ergueu brevemente. – Eles estavam preocupados. Talvez achassem que você não tem miolos o suficiente para descer de um trem sozinho.

James forçou uma risada pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça.

– Eu não acho que minha incapacidade de descer do trem era a verdadeira preocupação deles.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a ironia era tão legível em seu olhar que James quase podia ouvi-la falando "não me diga!".

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo tão tenso quanto ela parecia estar. Subitamente, ele se lembrou de uma das últimas vezes que haviam mantido contato há apenas alguns meses, embora, para James, parecessem anos. Não havia sido agradável e envolvera o outro passageiro da carruagem.

Sendo o cético que era e que não acreditava em besteiras como destino, tendo a certeza de que ele mesmo trilhava seu caminho e que ninguém era responsável pelas merdas que aconteciam em sua vida, James Potter não poderia culpar ninguém pelo fascínio que sentia ao encarar Lily Evans.

É claro que havia sido completamente escolha dele levar como um desafio a possibilidade de talvez, e apenas talvez, conseguir tê-la como sua acompanhante em algum passeio em Hogsmeade. E também era culpa dela que a sua recusa tivesse transformado aquilo em algo mais interessante ainda, e, ainda pior: era apenas dele, James Fleamont Potter, a culpa de aquilo ter se tornado algo mais.

Bom, ao menos para ele.

No futuro, James e Lily teriam muitas discussões acaloradas sobre a participação ou a inexistência de um Destino na vida dos dois. Mas o futuro não importava exatamente, no momento.

No momento, James sabia que não havia reciprocidade alguma na forma com que se sentia. Sabia que Lily não sentia como se uma corrente elétrica corresse por baixo de sua pele apenas por estar sentada ao lado dele, mas as coisas haviam atingido um ponto no qual ele não podia realmente se controlar.

"Posso sim", ele pensou, mentindo para si mesmo "É só uma quedinha besta."

Mas, naquele momento em especial, Lily parecia decidida a não deixar o assunto morrer. Seu rosto ainda estava virado para o lado, o maxilar apertado e o lábio inferior preso nos dentes – na semiescuridão, com apenas a luz fraca da lua os iluminando, os olhos muito verdes dela pareciam duas orbes flutuantes, de uma maneira assustadoramente sobrenatural.

– Como foram suas férias? – ela soltou, rapidamente. O estômago de James despencou novamente – não de uma maneira boa dessa vez.

– Bem... Inusitadas. – foi tudo o que disse – As suas?

Ela não pensou antes de responder.

– Normais. O mesmo de sempre. – Lily encarou o chão, um pouco distraída – Passando um tempo com meu pai... Brigando com a Petúnia... Minha irmã.

Ele assentiu, James sabia que Lily tinha uma irmã. Mas essa era a primeira vez que ela mencionava um nome.

Cedo, mas não cedo o suficiente para impedir que um silêncio constrangedor crescesse, a carruagem parou. Snape pulou para fora dela como se uma mola escondida em seu banco tivesse o jogador para fora, e James notou que Lily deu um longo suspiro.

– Espero que a Seleção não tenha começado.

– Nah. Os novos alunos ainda devem estar em algum lugar. Tremendo como se o juízo final estivesse chegando.

Lily sorriu brevemente, pensativa.

– Os piores trinta minutos da minha vida – comentou, e James deu uma risada.

– Meu pai já tinha me contado como a seleção funcionava – o pensamento lhe causava uma sensação agridoce: uma memória extremamente agradável que fazia o buraco em seu coração latejar, sangrando.

– Isso é muito injusto! - ela reclamou, e ele não precisou perguntar para saber a o que ela estava se referindo. Era injusto que ele, tendo crescido como um bruxo, soubesse o que lhe aguardava na cerimônia de iniciação, enquanto que ela, uma nascida-trouxa, havia passado todo o tempo de espera – e talvez grande parte da viagem – sem saber o que a aguardava.

James forçou um meio sorriso e a encarou, divertido.

– Nunca te disseram? – Lily o encarou de volta, esperando. – A vida não é justa.

A resposta dela foi dar uma meia risada enquanto eles passavam pelo arco de entrada do Salão Principal, e um movimento de cabeça como se dissesse que ele estava certo. Eles continuaram andando até pararem ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória, um véu de estranheza caindo em suas cabeças como uma chuva súbita.

– Eu vou... – Lily apontou com as mão, parecendo não saber bem onde ir. – Minhas amigas... Ali...

James acompanhou o olhar dela e notou que ela apontava para o final da mesa, onde ele reconheceu as cabeças de Roslyn e Marlene – normalmente, ele acharia mais fácil as encontrar se Lily estivesse entre elas, com os longos cabelos acaju chamando a atenção no mar de vestes escuras. Sirius, Remus e Peter costumavam rir dele por isso, e James tinha sua resposta de praxe na manga: "eu sou míope."

Como se a sua facilidade de reconhecer apenas Lily Evans em uma multidão tivesse alguma coisa a ver com algum empecilho criado por um problema de visão.

– Certo... Meus amigos... – James se encontrou agindo da mesma forma que ela, mas com as mãos dentro dos bolsos e ainda procurando por eles na extensão da mesa.

– Certo... Bom... – ela parou e mordeu o lábio inferior – Até mais tarde, Potter.

Lily acenou um tchauzinho e James suspirou. Automaticamente, sua mão direita correu toda a extensão de seu cabelo enquanto ele observava Lily se afastar, sem nem ao menos se dar conta de que ele estava analisando atentamente a forma com que o cabelo dela dançava de uma maneira tão bonita quando ela se mexia.

"Patético", ele pensou, enquanto virava as costas e voltava ao seu trabalho de encontrar 3/4 de quem ele próprio era.

"Você é patético, James Potter."

*

O único som audível naquele momento era apenas o baque ritmado de seus pés no chão de pedra do corredor. Lily estava cansada, muito cansada.

Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era voltar para a torre da Grifinória e se deixar cair nos doces braços de uma boa noite de sono, mas ela sabia que aquilo não aconteceria nem mesmo quando ela tivesse a chance. Em sua cabeça, ela repetiria toda a conversa que tivera com Severus na plataforma de desembarque.

Ele estava irritado. Ou preocupado. Ela não saberia dizer exatamente. Na verdade, se tratando de Severus Snape, ela não sabia mais nada.

Sim, ele estava certo, eles haviam sido melhores amigos um dia. E, sim, mais uma vez, aquilo não era algo que deveria ser jogado fora por algo bobo (na verdade, ssua memória não lhe falhasse, na verdade ele havia resmungando algo sobre ser "culpa daquele estúpido Potter").

Mas para ser honesta com Snape e consigo mesma, Lily sabia muito bem há algum tempo que o que quer que ainda existisse entre ela e Severus não duraria muito tempo. Desde que tinham se tornado alunos de Hogwarts, eles tentavam fazer sua amizade funcionar, mas a personalidade dos dois e seus valores pessoais se tornaram quase impossíveis de ignorar desde a noite em que foram selecionados para casas diferentes.

Não que aquilo fosse o maior problema – alunos de casas diferentes podiam ser amigos. Roslyn e Artemis provavam que até mais que isso. O caso era que Lily Evans e Severus Snape eram simplesmente pessoas diferentes, com crenças diferentes e prioridades diferentes.

Eles podiam ter sido amigos na infância, mas haviam crescido para direções completamente diferentes. E não existia nada que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

Lily se assustou quando sentiu a mão de Remus segurar seu braço com firmeza, a impedindo de virar no próximo corredor que os levaria para as escadas e então para o andar térreo. No momento, eles estavam terminando de patrulhar as masmorras como seu primeiro turno na ronda alternada dos monitores.

Claro que eles tinham a sorte de ficar com a primeira noite do ano.

Aquelas rondas, na maioria das vezes, se mostravam inúteis. Na melhor das hipóteses, algumas vezes eles acabavam trombando com algum casal de alunos de casas diferentes que precisavam de algum lugar escuro para matar as saudades deixadas por longos meses longe um do outro.

Mas aquilo que tinham encontrado no momento não parecia ser o caso. Primeiro porque as vozes que ouviam eram mais que duas, é definitivamente não pareciam trocar juras de amor saudosas como o esperado.

Remus levantou um dedo e o colocou na boca, indicando que Lily deveria permanecer em silêncio. E então eles se encostaram na parede, ouvindo as pessoas que se aproximavam pelo corredor perpendicular.

– ... Estávamos todos ficando sem paciência para a enrolação de vocês dois. - uma voz conhecida dizia, embora Lily não conseguisse exatamente identificar de quem era – Vocês não deram notícias o verão todo e fugiram por toda a viagem do trem.

– Estamos aqui agora. – a voz que respondeu aquilo fez o sangue de Lily gelar: Snape. – E estamos prontos para nós juntarmos ao exercito do Lorde.

Ela e Remus se encararam, os olhos muito abertos: o que, no inferno, estava acontecendo ali?

– Eu tenho certeza que serão muito úteis... – uma terceira voz completou. Era difícil dizer quantos deles eram, mas não poderiam ser mais do que aqueles, certo? Ninguém seria burro o suficiente para sair em um grande grupo depois do horário de dormir.

– E o Black? Você tem alguma notícia? – a primeira voz, a familiar, insistiu – Eu sei que algumas pessoas estão ansiosas pela resposta dele. O próprio Lorde parece curioso, para ser honesto.

\- Eu pareço alguma espécie de babá para você, Goyle? – a voz de Snape pingava acidez e mau humor. – Não me importo com a forma com as quais as crianças decidem passar seu tempo livre. Você tem a minha resposta. E eu aconselho que você vá embora logo... Se alguém te encontrar aqui...

Ele não precisou terminar sua frase. Seus acompanhantes deram risada.

– Eu me pergunto que espécie de futuro o Lorde pode ver em vocês. Estão todos muito entretidos em seus próprios problemas de adolescentes e preocupados em se provarem tão adultos, ocupados tentando se manterem longe das vistas de Dumbledore para fazerem algo útil. – pausa – De qualquer forma, manteremos contato, Snape.

Mais uma pausa. Dessa vez mais curta.

– E como vão suas...Pesquisas?

– Melhores e mais complexas do que vocês teriam capacidade de entender. Muito obrigado. – a voz de Snape havia se tornado seca e ríspida, aparentemente, ele não havia gostado de ter sido chamado de criança na cara dura. – Se não se importam, eu vou voltar ao meu dormitório. Tenham uma boa noite.

Lily olhou para Remus, que olhou de volta para Lily. Naquele segundo, ela percebeu que seu companheiro tinha tanta noção do que Snape estava fazendo quando ela, mas se ele pretendia voltar para o dormitório de sua casa, ele precisariaria retomar o caminho das masmorras, e para isso passaria pelo exato corredor no qual ela é Lupin se escondiam, xeretando.

Agindo com mais rapidez do que ela própria jamais seria capaz, Remus a puxou com a mão que ele ainda mantinha muito firme no pulso da garota, e então a enfiou rapidamente dentro da primeira porta fechada que encontrou. Na verdade, Lily finalmente havia percebido que sua mão tinha se tornado um tanto quanto dormente com o aperto férreo do rapaz.

Ao olhar para ele, Lily percebeu que Remus estava tão pálido quanto ela própria deveria estar. Eles não sabiam exatamente do que aquilo se tratava, mas juntando algumas palavras chave, não era muito difícil imaginar.

Há alguns anos, Lily Evans diria que sabia exatamente quais eram as coisas que se passavam pela cabeça de Severus Snape. Mas essa fase era passado fazia um longo tempo, e agora ela só podia temer pelas escolhas daquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo.

Se antes ela acreditava que não conseguiria dormir bem por conta de sua conversa na plataforma, agora ela estava dando um adeus definitivo para qualquer ideia de algum sono decente que esperava ter.


	3. Capítulo 3

(O sangue é mais espesso que água)

– Você se importa se nos sentarmos aqui? – Potter a encarou por menos de dois segundos antes de abrir uma versão cansada do típico sorriso com o qual Lily já estava mais do que acostumada e em seguida fazer um gesto com a mão.

– Fiquem à vontade. – respondeu, por fim.

Ela tomou o acento do meio para que a divisão de lugares não fosse muito desconfortável para ninguém. Já era pedir demais de seus companheiros para que compartilhassem a mesa com alguém da casa rival.

Lily, ao contrário da maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts, nunca se importara muito com a divisão de casas. Ela sempre havia acreditado que era algo bobo e que, além de tudo, alimentava antigas intrigas desnecessarias.

Veja bem, não era que ela odiasse a forma com que o sistema funcionava. Ela amava ser uma aluna da Grifinória e acreditava que a competição pela taça das casas era algo razoavelmente saudável, principalmente quando se tratava de manter os alunos na linha. Mas o ódio mortal criado entre certas pessoas era simplesmente... Errado.

Após Lily ter assumido seu devido lugar, Potter continuou a encarando por mais alguns segundos, como se estivesse muito surpreso pela iniciativa dela para fingir que nada de anormal estava acontecendo. Embora ele ainda mantivesse aquele sorriso, Lily pensou, não pela primeira vez, que algo parecia muito estranho no semblante do garoto.

Como se o movimento em seu rosto não chegasse completamente em seus olhos – os quais, ela não pode deixar de notar, carregavam profundas marcas de olheiras.

Seu contato visual foi quebrado quando o professor Slughorn se aproximou de sua mesa e suspirou profundamente, olhando para James com um quê de pena e tristeza em seu semblante.

– James, meu jovem... – ele disse, mais baixo do que seu tom habitual – Eu preciso que saiba que estou devastado. Uma perda imensa para o mundo das poções, sem sombra de dúvidas...

Percebendo que os estava encarando por mais tempo do que socialmente aceitável, Lily balançou a cabeça e se virou para a frente da sala, tentando deixar isso para lá. Infelizmente, não era como se ela pudesse parar de ouvir uma conversa que se desenrolava exatamente ao seu lado.

– Muito obrigado, professor. – James respondeu com um tom de voz monótono e apático. Quase como se o típico James Potter tivesse sido trocado por uma máquina.

– Por favor, transmita minhas condolências à sua mãe. – ele continuou, e então tomous as mãos de James entre as suas por dois longos segundos, entre os quais Lily o sentiu se mexer desconfortável ao seu lado.

Slughorn deve ter notado também, porque ele apenas soltou mais um longo suspiro e se afastou, bamboleante.

Obviamente, o desenrolar de tal cena apenas a deixou ainda mais curiosa sobre o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali – muito embora, naquele ponto, Lily já tivesse uma certa ideia. De qualquer forma, ela afastou aquilo de sua mente, porque ela nunca seria rude a ponto de se intrometer na vida do garoto, e então disse para si mesma que Potter provavelmenteestava apenas cansado, mesmo que aquele só fosse apenas o terceiro dia desde que tinham retornado à escola, afinal, ela não tinha nada a ver com os assuntos pessoais (ou a disposição física) de James Potter.

E, de qualquer forma, se esse fosse o caso, sua exaustão era completamente compreensível.

É um fato mundialmente conhecido de que muitas coisas são melhores quando estão sendo admiradas à distância do que quando conquistadas. Todas as pessoas já passaram por essa experiência no mínimo uma vez na vida, mesmo que de forma tola e infantil.

Um grande exemplo disso é a escola: estar em casa é entediante, e cada segundo parece se arrastar como horas enquanto você está sentado no sofá, com o calor escaldante do verão lhe causando letargia. E então, você volta para a escola, e se torna um verdadeiro inferno.

Bom, ao menos era assim Lily se sentia atualmente. Nem ao menos uma semana se passara desde o retorno às aulas, e aquilo já tinha feito com que a garota estivesse contando os segundos para as férias de Natal. Ou para a hora de sua morte. O que viesse primeiro.

Quando os alunos da Grifinória receberam seus novos horários de aula, todos respiraram aliviados ao notar que, na maioria dos casos, teriam diversos horários livres durante alguns dias da semana devido ao fato de poderem desistir de algumas matérias após prestarem seus NOM's. Lily sabia que tal alegria não duraria tanto tempo e que aquelas horas vagas seriam a salvação de seus trabalhos atrasados, ou então uma hora de cochilo bem vindo após uma madruga insone, a qual provavelmente seria usada para finalizar uma lição da manhã seguinte.

Ela estava completamente certa.

O quinto ano era cansativo, mas o sexto ano em Hogwarts estava se provando a verdadeira definição de "pagar por seus pecados".

Lily sempre tivera um pequeno truque para se manter minimamente interessada nas coisas que precisava terminar para a escola, e ele era: ter nascido trouxa.

Quando você cresce em um mundo completamente comum, acreditando que magia só existe em contos de fada, para então descobrir que muitas coisas nas histórias que ama desde a infância pode ser real, é possivel usar isso como um empurrão acadêmico. Lily sempre tentava se motivar pensando na quantidade de coisas incríveis e interessantes que poderia aprender se realmente se dedicasse aos estudos – mas nem ao menos isso estava lhe ajudando muito naquele momento.

Em um resumo, ela estava mais do que extremamente cansada quando desceu para as masmorras na quarta feira da primeira semana de aula. E nem mesmo a possibilidade de duas aulas seguidas de uma de suas matérias favoritas foi o suficiente para animá-la completamente.

O fato de que quando ela chegou na porta da sala ela teve um breve resumo do que a esperava para o resto do ano também não fora muito animador.

Como Lily esperava, mais de metade das pessoas de seu ano não tinham atingido as notas necessárias ou então haviam simplesmente desistido da matéria, tal como Roslyn e Sirius. Agora, todas as casas teriam aula durante o mesmo horário, e sua turma se resumia a cinco alunos da Corvinal os quais ela apenas conhecia de vista, um garoto da Lufa-Lufa que ela sabia se chamar Reginald, três pessoas da Sonserina, entre elas Artemis Selwyn – que era realmente uma pessoa adorável e alguém de quem Lily gostava muito, além de ser a namorada de sua melhor amiga – Severus Snape e um de seus amigos, Gregory Nott.

Além dela própria e James Potter.

Eles não tiveram muito tempo de conversar, porque o corpulento professor Horace Slughorn já estava andando para a frente da sala após ter sua conversa em voz baixa com James enquanto eles retiravam seus exemplares do Manual Avançado no Preparo de Poções de dentro de sua mochila.

– Não vão precisar de seus caldeirões ainda, não se preocupem – ele disse, o que, para Lily, pareceu um pouco óbvio, já que a sala estava repleta dos próprios caldeirões do professor, os quais soltavam fumaças distintas por todo o ambiente, tornando as imagens um tanto quanto turvas. A que estava mais perto da mesa que ela dividia com James e Ártemis tinha um aroma delicioso, mas ela não prestou muita atenção no momento.

– ... Claramente não estou surpreso com quem eu encontro por aqui. – ela pegou apenas metade da frase que o professor dizia, aparentemente ele não havia parado de falar desde o primeiro momento, e tal realização fez Lily sentir as bochechas esquentarem. – Bom, no sexto ano eu gosto de fazer uma coisa diferente. Vocês estão entrando em uma fase muito desafiadora agora, meus queridos.

Ele parou na frente da mesa de Lily, James e Ártemis, e então sorriu e suspirou, juntando as duas mãos na frente de seu corpanzil massivo.

– Vamos ao que importa. Eu queria que nós nos divertissemos um pouco hoje – Lily franziu o cenho, confusa – Como vocês podem ver, temos várias poções espalhadas pela sala, e quem conseguir descobrir o nome dela e seu efeito... Bom, alguns pontinhos para a casa estaria de bom tamanho, não acham?

Ele riu, batendo palmas, e então acenou para que os alunos de espalhassem e analisassem o conteúdo dos caldeirões. James, Lily e Ártemis se juntaram perto do caldeirão mais perto, o de cheiro gostoso.

Dali, Lily pode analisar que o líquido soltava gotas borbulhantes muito gordas e seu conteúdo era de um prateado que lembrava espelho líquido. Ela sorriu: a fumaça espiralada e fina deixava aquela brincadeira fácil demais.

Amortentia era conhecidamente a poção do amor mais poderosa do mundo. Se não estava enganada, Lily já havia lido artigos que diziam ser uma magia extremamente poderosa e perigosa: afinal, o amor é um sentimento tão único, tão singular, que seria incapaz copia-lo.

Um bruxo muito talentoso no preparo de poções poderia criar algum efeito mais duradouro e real, mas na maioria dos casos, ela apenas despertava uma ligeira paixonite obsessiva que poderia ser curada facilmente com um contrafeitiço simples.

– Então... – os olhos de Slughorn brilhavam, excitados, ao se aproximar de alguns de seus conhecidamente alunos favoritos – Devo perguntar o que vocês sentem?

Lily lambeu os lábios e prestou muita atenção no aroma que a fumaça tão distinta desprendia. De fato, era a coisa mais deliciosa que ela já tinha sentido na vida, e fazia seu peito doer com um sentimento desconhecido.

Era como se a poção tivesse cheiros diferentes ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim mudando muito rapidamente como um piscar de olhos. Primeiro, ela se parecia com algo que lhe lembrava biscoitos de gengibre no forno e lenha queimando lentamente, como o aroma que a sala de estar de sua casa sempre tinha durante todos os natais, com Lenore trazendo uma bandeja para a mesa de centro e Jude atiçando as chamas da lareira.

As lembranças foram interrompidas quando o cheiro da poção foi ofuscado pelo movimento de James ao seu lado, fazendo com que Lily desejasse que o rapaz não usasse tanto perfume durante as aulas em uma sala tão abafada e fechada como aquela.

O professor ainda os encarava, curioso, e a garota notou que talvez a poção de seus colegas tivesse um cheiro tão particular quando para ela, então, Lily forçou um sorriso no rosto e disse, de forma audaciosa:

– Será que nós devemos perguntar qual cheiro ela tem para você, professor?

O rosto de Slughorn assumiu um tom tão vermelho que ela nem ao menos acreditava ser possível, mas ele deu uma grande risada.

– Astuta como sempre, Lily. Você nunca muda... Nem um pouco – ele suspirou e então, após lhe lançar mais um longo olhar carinhoso, como um pai cheio de orgulho, ele se virou para instruir seus outros colegas de sala.

– Nós deveríamos dar uma olhada nas outras poções –Ártemis comentou, baixo, com o que Lily concordou com a cabeça e se virou para James, pronta para chamá-lo para ir até a próxima mesa.

Ele estava parado e observando atentamente o conteúdo dentro do caldeirão, parecendo hipnotizado pelos reflexos de luz lançados pelo brilho cintilante do líquido. Lily estendeu uma mão e tocou o braço de James muito suavemente, quase temerosa.

– Potter...? – James pulou no lugar e se virou para ela, parecendo surpreso – Você está bem?

Ele levou mais cinco segundos até balançar a cabeça e olhar por cima do ombro de Lily, notando sua outra parceira de tarefa na ponta dos pés para enxergar o conteúdo que Nott parecia querer manter os outros alunos afastados, como se tentasse obter alguma vantagem na lição.

– É, eu estou bem. – James respondeu finalmente. – Estou ótimo. Vamos terminar essa atividade de uma vez.

Sirius Black não estava com energia para se preocupar com qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Entre as aulas e o quão bagunçada sua vida se encontrava, tudo o que ele não queria era abrir seus olhos e não precisar ir para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas em... Vinte e dois minutos?

Ele suspirou pesadamente e abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto mais que familiar um de seus melhores amigos flutuando logo acima de sua cabeça.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, direto e sem rodeios.

– O que foi o que? – em sua defesa, Remus realmente parecia confuso.

– O que foi? Você está estranho – encontrando forças que não sabia possuir, Sirius se pôs sentado no sofá e encarou Remus do outro lado do móvel, inquisitivo – Desembucha.

O rosto de Remus tomou um tom suave de rosa e ele desviou o olhar de Sirius, atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade do rapaz em relação a o que quer que o amigo estivesse escondendo.

– Moony...?

Remus bufou e então encarou Sirius diretamente nos olhos, parecendo derrotado.

– Tá, certo... Tá bem... – ele pigarreou e então continuou: – Lembra da primeira noite de volta? Quando eu e a Evans tínhamos um turno para fazer?

Sirius franziu o cenho, confuso.

– Claro. Você voltou todo estranho e então disse que não tinha...

– Eu menti.

Sirius riu e revirou os olhos.

– E isso deveria ser uma surpresa? – ele provocou, dando um breve sorriso de lado – Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Moony.

Contudo, diferentemente do que ele esperava, Remus não respondeu à sua provocação com nenhum comentário ácido e nem ao menos um sorriso sem jeito. Ao invés disso, ele manteve um olhar sério e firme no rosto de Sirius.

Ótimo. Mais desgraças para a pilha de merda na qual sua vida se encontrava.

Remus suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. Ele ainda tinha os olhos cravados aos de Sirius, e em seu rosto, aquela expressão determinada e séria.

Sirius não gostava daquela expressão. Ele não gostava de seriedade. Tudo o que ele queria era um longo ano de paz e tranquilidade, mas talvez aquilo fosse pedir demais do universo.

– Durante a nossa ronda, quando já estávamos quase voltando para a torre da Grifinoria... – ele estava enrolando. Sirius sabia disso porque, por apenas um segundo, ele desviou o olhar e estralou os dedos – Nós encontramos um grupo um tanto quanto suspeito.

Sirius franziu o cenho e usou os dedos longilineos para afastar uma mecha do cabelo escuro da frente do rosto.

– Nós podemos ser classificados como um grupo suspeito andando pelo castelo no meio da noite, Remus. Você vai precisar ser mais específico do que isso.

Remus suspirou.

– Sabe... Aquele pessoal pau no cu da Sonserina.

Ele não precisou explicar. Aquilo era o suficiente.

No meio de sua preocupação, Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso interno. Já fazia seis anos, e ele ainda não conseguia lidar com o acervo de xingamentos de Remus Lupin.

Era quase como ser amigo de um pirata.

– Vocês falaram com a McGonagall? – em sua cabeça, nenhuma peça se encaixava.

Então, Remus e Evans haviam encontrado um criame de Comensais da Morte. E o que?

– Lily e eu achamos que não era a melhor decisão a se tomar.

– Remus... – Sirius franziu o cenho, confuso. – Não é exatamente esse o seu trabalho como monitor?

Remus fechou os olhos e suspirou mais uma vez. Ele não os abriu para dizer as seguintes palavras.

– Eles estavam falando sobre o Regulus. – disse de uma vez, como quem arranca um Band-Aid. – Como se ele... Você sabe...

Foi como se algo subitamente tivesse acabado com todo o oxigênio do ambiente. Sirius não conseguia respirar, e ele pode sentir todos os músculos de seu corpo se retesarem.

Mas a pior parte daquilo era que ele não se sentia nem um pouco surpreso. Apenas... Vazio – e culpado.

Talvez se ele não tivesse ido embora, aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Ou se ao menos tivesse levado o irmão consigo. Afinal, ele havia pedido, não era mesmo?

"Não me deixe aqui sozinho, Sirius", ele havia dito.

Ele deveria ter adivinhado que, uma hora ou outra, ele cairia na conversa de Orion e Walburga. Regulus nunca havia sido um rebelde.

– Lily e eu conversamos e decidimos que era melhor conversarmos com você... Sabe... Para...

– Eu não sei o porquê. – ele cortou, impedindo Remus de continuar. Cada centímetro de seu ser doía ao dizer aquilo, mas se Reg havia chegado à tal ponto, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

\- Eu... O quê?

– O que você ouviu. – respondeu, e um olhar confuso cruzou o rosto de Remus. – Vocês deveriam dizer o que ouviram para a McGonagall. Ela vai saber o que fazer.

– Sirius... Você ouviu bem o que eu disse? – Remus estava com aquele olhar condescendente, como se falasse com uma criança. – O seu irmão...

– Eu entendi o que você disse, Remus. Eu apenas não me importo – primeira mentira – Regulus faz suas próprias decisões – segunda mentira –e eu vou me atrasar para a aula.

Três mentiras em menos de três segundos. Isso sim era um novo recorde.

Antes que Remus pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo, Sirius já tinha pegado sua mochila no chão e passara pela passagem de saída batendo o quadro da Mulher Gorda com força atrás de si.

Estático de onde estava, Remus só pode ouvir os gritos abafados e irritados da pintura, amaldiçoando Sirius por suas costas. E mais nada.

O fato de ela ter encontrado o salão comunal da Grifinória completamente deserto ao passar através portal aberto pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda foi mais um alívio do que uma surpresa. Afinal, já passava muito da meia noite e qualquer um que tivesse o mínimo de juízo provavelmente teria ido para cama há muito tempo.

Lily suspirou profundamente, completamente decepcionada consigo mesma, e pensou que era uma sorte que tivesse os dois primeiros períodos do dia seguinte livres. Ela definitivamente precisaria deles para tentar ter algumas horas extras de sono, considerando o tempo que ainda levaria para finalizar tudo o que deveria ser tirado de sua lista de afazeres naquela noite.

A mesa ao lado da lareira tinha alguns livros jogados, mas a garota decidiu que aquele seria o melhor lugar para ficar. Seus trabalhos mais urgentes envolviam uma redação sobre animagia para entregar à professora McGonagall que estava pela metade, além daquela análise detalhada de seu próprio mapa astral no qual ela definitivamente precisava começar a trabalhar logo se quisesse entregar a tempo para madame Parrish.

Ela já tinha jogado sua mochila de qualquer jeito em cima do móvel quando se virou e notou que, diferente do que havia pensado, não era a única no cômodo (quase) vazio. A visão de um James Potter sentado ali, no sofá mais próximo da lareira a fez dar um pulo no lugar. Era muito estranho que ele tivesse passado despercebido a uma primeira inspeção, entretanto – Lily sempre vira James como o tipo de pessoa que parecia preencher um ambiente, e não se sentar quieto em um canto.

– Eu... Me desculpa. Eu não tinha visto que você estava aqui... – ela começou a dizer, meio envergonhada.

– Não se preocupe com isso – ele respondeu. A voz de James estava muito grossa e rouca, e ao analisar o rosto do garoto com mais atenção, o coração de Lily se apertou dentro do peito. Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado de James, que não se moveu nem ao menos um centímetro do lugar em que estava. Ele ficou olhando para o fogo baixo que queimava na madeira, e Lily ficou olhando para ele.

James Potter era, de fato, um adolescente muito bonito. Talvez não tanto quanto Sirius, mas talvez aquele fosse o ponto.

Sirius era o tipo de pessoa que deixava todos embasbacados com sua beleza. O tipo de garoto que fazia todas as meninas (e alguns rapazes) suspirarem quando passava pelo Salão Principal. Lily realmente conseguia ver o apelo, mas a beleza que James Potter emanava era muito mais... Natural.

Seus olhos, escondidos por baixo das lentes dos óculos que usava o tempo todo tinham um tom claro de avelã, mas no momento eles estavam vermelhos, inchados e suas írises haviam se tornado um tom de verde muito claro. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que nunca, como se ele tivesse segurado a cabeça entre suas duas mãos e puxado cada fio sem qualquer cuidado... James simplesmente parecia devastado.

E então tudo se juntou em sua mente como um intricado quebra-cabeça. A preocupação de Remus e Sirius no primeiro dia no trem, a aparência esquisita de Potter durante toda a semana, e para finalizar, as palavras de Slughorn no início da aula daquele mesmo dia ressoaram nos ouvidos da garota: "uma grande perda para o mundo das poções".

Seu coração se apertou novamente.

– Você está sendo estranhamente gentil comigo – Potter comentou repentinamente, virando o rosto para encontrar o olhar de Lily fixo em seu rosto.

– É, sabe como é... É meio difícil ser deliberadamente rude com alguém que fica pelos cantos chorando mais que a Murta Que Geme.

Os olhos de James se estreitaram, e no mesmo segundo ela se arrependeu de suas palavras. Que tipo de comentário ridículo é esse, Lily Evans?

E então... Ele riu.

Riu mesmo, soltou uma daquelas gargalhadas que faz a pessoa se dobrar em duas e ficar sem fôlego, e ela não pode evitar dar um sorriso para si mesma. Ali, ouvindo o som do riso de James ecoar pelo ambiente vazio, Lily se deu conta de como sentira falta daquilo.

Era um pensamento estranho para se ter. Principalmente sobre alguém cujo seu desgosto ela nunca havia tentado esconder verdadeiramente. Mas James Potter sempre fora parte da alegria constante no castelo de Hogwarts. Sua felicidade e presença pareciam encher o ambiente de maneira inexplicável, e naquele exato momento, Lily percebera o quanto havia se acostumado com a vida que ele espalhava por aquele lugar.

Fosse na sala comunal, na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal ou com suas piadas durante as aula, James Potter era simplesmente... Bem, uma presença difícil de se ignorar. A qual ela até mesmo apreciava. Um pouco.

Na verdade, se fosse ser bem honesta consigo mesma, Lily precisava admitir que não sabia se todo seu desgosto por James vinha dela mesma ou de toda a convivência com Snape. Claro, ele fazia coisas ruins, além de toda sua implicância desnecessária para cima de Severus, mas ela também precisava admitir que seu (ex) melhor amigo também não era a pessoa mais fácil com quem se lidar no mundo.

Eventualmente, eles pararam de rir e soltaram um longo suspiro juntos, se recuperando. O silêncio invadiu o lugar mais uma vez.

– O que aconteceu com ele?

A resposta levou cerca de um minuto para vir. Obviamente, ele sabia sobre o que Lily estava falando.

– Varíola de dragão. – respondeu, e ela não disse nada. – E ele... Bom, ele era bem velho, na verdade, não foi uma grande surpresa.

James deu de ombros, sem encara-la.

– Ele e a mamãe levaram muito tempo tentando ter um filho, entende? E quando eu nasci... Eles não eram exatamente jovens. Mas ainda assim... – ele parou, e olhou para Lily – Era ele, sabe?

Ela assentiu, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

– Eu sei. Eu... – Lily pigarreou – Nas férias de Natal do quarto ano minha mãe também... Ela... Câncer...

Lily não saberia explicar porquê pelos sete infernos estava contando sobre uma coisa tão íntima e dolorosa para ele, mas de alguma forma, ela sentia que devia aquilo ao rapaz. James apenas precisava daquilo, ela sabia.

Ela queria que alguém estivesse ali para falar aquelas palavras quando estivera no lugar dele.

– Com o tempo você se acostuma. Melhora, na verdade – seus olhos se prenderam aos de James, analisando o quanto o novo tom adquirido por suas írises por conta do choro combinava com suas feiçõss – Porque as pessoas param de tentar ser gentis ou de te tratarem como se você... Como se você fosse quebradiço, sabe?

James inspirou profundamente. Lily teve a impressão de que ele sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando. E então, ela se lembrou da preocupação excessiva que Remus e Sirius pareceram demonstrar sobre ele no trem.

– As pessoas vão seguir a vida delas, mas você sempre vai ser o garoto que perdeu o pai, porque... Bom, elas podem seguir em frente, mas não tem como você fugir de você mesmo, entende? Quero dizer, isso tudo é muito ruim, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. A dor não some, ela só fica sendo... Constante. E então, eventualmente, ela para de incomodar.

Ele assentiu, parecendo estar assimilando as palavras que ela dizia muito lentamente. Por fim, James arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse:

– E por que você está aqui? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... Isso é simpatia por pena, ou...?

Lily deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça.

– Em parte. - admitiu, dando de ombros. James não pareceu ofendido.

– E quanto a outra parte?

Ela deu um sorriso largo.

– Bom, eu tinha feito uma resolução de novo ano, e o Potter-em-sofrimento torna muito mais fácil me manter fiel a ela.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça e processando o que ela havia dito. Aparentemente, James não chegou a conclusão alguma sobre aquilo ser bom ou ruim, mas deu de ombros por fim.

– De nada. – disse, e então eles riram juntos mais uma vez.

– Eu quem deveria estar usando a pose de falsa modéstia, Potter. Afinal, sou eu quem estou atrasando minha lição e meu sono para ser sua psicóloga particular.

– A minha... O que? – James franziu o cenho, fazendo Lily rir.

Ela sempre se esquecia sobre as pequenas coisas tolas com as quais os bruxos não estavam acostumados.

– Coisa de trouxas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, e então perguntou:

– O que exatamente você precisa terminar?

Lily suspirou e abriu a mochila, pegando o rolo de pergaminho escrito pela metade e mostrando a James.

– Essa pesquisa da McGonagall sobre animagia é muito difícil. Eu encontrei livros muito bons na biblioteca, mas eu não tenho ideia de como resumir isso para não acabar com 180 centímetros de pergaminho. E ainda tem um dever de adivinhação...

James tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, e então colocou uma mão no queixo, parecendo estar pensativo.

– Eu não tenho aulas de adivinhação, mas... – Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha – Eu posso emprestar meu trabalho sobre animagia se você quiser. Ele já está pronto e eu quase não passei dos limites.

A garota suspirou e sorriu, aliviada.

– Você não se importaria? Mesmo?

James riu, dando de ombros e balançando a cabeça de um lado para a o outro.

– Não se preocupe com isso – disse, calmamente – E além do mais, eu te devo uma. Pelo conselho...

Lily pensou que ela poderia abraçar James naquele exato momento, tamanho o alívio que ela sentiu se instalando em sua alma.

– Uma dúzia de palavras bonitas em troca de uma não-reprova com a McGonagall? – ela sorriu – Eu realmente acho que estou saindo no lucro. Não que você vá me ouvir reclamar sobre isso.

O rosto de James espelhou o sorriso largo que Lily estava lhe dando e ambos ficaram parados ali por alguns segundos. O sorriso esmoreceu no rosto de ambos e então James criou uma grande cena para se levantar, bocejando e se espreguiçando.

– Eu estou realmente cansado. E eu acho que você também deveria deixar todas essas coisas pra amanhã – ele mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu sinto muito por ter te atrapalhado.

Lily maneou a cabeça indicando que estava tudo bem.

– Você pode me atrapalhar se precisar conversar de novo – lembrou, e ela própria ficou surpresa quando aquelas palavras saíram da sua boca. James abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Eu vou. Boa noite, Lily...

Ela parou, um pouco mais do que levemente surpresa. Em seis anos de convivência constante, mesmo naquela fase irritante em que Potter a havia importunado por meses para que saísse com ele, aquela era a primeira vez que ele usava seu primeiro nome.

Ela gostava da forma com que ele o pronunciava.

– Boa noite, James.

James sorriu brevemente em resposta, e depois novamente quando já estava deitado em sua cama. Ele também gostava da forma que ela pronunciava seu nome.


End file.
